


what's mine is yours

by szczepter



Series: A series of steps [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Married Couple, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: What Kuroko wants is what Taiga wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Take this fic from me I have been writing it since damn 25th of February lol. This got fucking long whyyyy. 
> 
> I kind of got inspired after reading Hillary's drabble [here](http://tetsucchin.tumblr.com/post/156100849119/but-i-want-to-hear-you-sing) Please read it IT'S THE MOST PRECIOUS. 
> 
> Also I wanted to write another installment of my kidfic series (that only now just kicked off as a series....lmao). And of course this takes place before Yui is born...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this...thing. I'm not very good at writing kids eeeh. I think I whould change the topic...a bit now.

If you'd call Kagami stupid he'd probably object and get angry at that statement.

Realistically, if he was really that stupid, he couldn't be doing what he was doing in the first place. Idiots didn't captain a team for two years in high school and weren't able to craft plays from scratch (although vice captains did help). Idiots didn't get admitted to university (although the sports scholarship did help). And idiots definitely didn't pass firefighter's exams with flying colors (although top physical conditions did help).

So no, Kagami wasn't stupid even if he did lack in the academic department.

Now, if you'd call him oblivious and not very observant....then he'd agree wholeheartedly.

It wasn’t a secret that Taiga missed things. Social cues, implied meanings, intended meanings, sometimes he didn't read the mood right. That kind of thing.

That was fine though, when it came to strangers or other people, but he felt especially guilty when he missed something about a friend or a family member.

He long ago decided to pay more attention to his surroundings, especially when he and Kuroko became friends and Kagami couldn’t lie to himself that the boy wasn’t important to him.

It continued when they started dating, especially in the first stages of the relationship since Taiga was so clumsy and inexperienced (never mind Kuroko was too) so he was extra careful not to make some sort of faux pas.

The giddy tension loosened up however as time passed and both ended being comfortable enough to not care about certain small inadequacies. They were just happy by being together.

The tension rose again when they got married, and after that for a few months, until it subsided again and they became comfortable and at ease around each other.

Until recently, when Kagami forgot about Kuroko coming back later from the preschool he was teaching at. Apparently he told Taiga about it, but Kagami couldn’t for the love of god remember it. Kuroko merely waved it off, but Kagami felt oddly guilty about it. He supposed he let his guard down and became too relaxed and casual. He should be more observant than that when it came to Kuroko.

So he decided to start from the small things.

Like, for example, a missed bento box.

Kuroko rarely forgot his things and Kagami purposely set the lunch he made for him aside so he wouldn’t forget it, but for some reason Kuroko was lately …distracted? Kagami took it as a good sign that he was able to notice it.

He looked at the clock on the wall in their kitchen and hummed thoughtfully.

It was nearing 12 o’clock, so lunch time. Kuroko probably noticed earlier that he was missing his box, but didn’t call him since he knew Taiga was sleeping before his night shift at the fire station.

The preschool wasn’t that far away, and Kagami would probably make it in time for Kuroko’s lunch.

He got dressed quickly, grabbed the bento box, wallet and keys and left their shared apartment. He contemplated texting Tetsuya, but decided against it. He couldn’t pass the opportunity to surprise him.

He got there in little under 20 minutes by foot. The preschool building was eerily quiet, no kids running around or anything like that.

There were a number of paintings, drawings and other crafts handing from the walls, signed and proudly displayed for everyone to see.

Taiga found Kuroko’s classroom by pure chance, even though there weren’t many of them in the first place. It had a bunny theme and his name as well as the other teacher’s on the tag.

He wanted to knock on the door, but something stopped him from that and he gently pressed on the door handle.

He was right not to knock; it was nap time and small futons were set on the floor in two neat rows, with small heads and limbs sticking from under them.

Kuroko was in the middle of organizing his desk and looked up when he heard the door opening.

“Taiga-kun?” He asked in a confused whisper and Kagami nodded when he entered, gently closing the door behind him.

“Yeah, hi.”

Kuroko blinked up at him confused.

“Something happened?”

Taiga shook his head.

“You alone?”

Kuroko nodded.

“Yes. Hasegawa-san went out to eat lunch and I was just about to get to…mine…” Kuroko stopped when he saw Kagami holding the bento box in his direction.

“That you forgot.” Kagami finished for him. “You’re welcome.”

Kuroko blinked and then turned around to look at his bag.

“Hm. It did feel a little lighter than usual.” He said taking the box. “Thank you.” He tiptoed and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Kagami returned it, but felt himself flush slightly anyway.

Kuroko saw that and smirked.

They sat on the only two adult chairs in the classroom, and despite the lunch being Kuroko’s, they still shared it.

“So…” Kagami started. “How is it? Have the kids been behaving or did you finally found your child nemesis.”

Kuroko swallowed the rest of his onigiri.

“Not yet. I am getting a bit impatient though. Can’t wait to meet them.”

Kagami snorted into the tea Kuroko prepared for them and he got a reprimanding look when one of the kids made a sleepy sound.

“Uh, sorry.”

“It’s fine. They usually sleep like logs, but I’m not taking any chances.”

Kagami nodded and put the cup away on the desk.

He really felt out of place here. He was just too big, too loud, just too much for the small classroom. Tetsuya on the other hand belonged here. He knew where everything was and what he was supposed to do.

“Taiga-kun?”

Kagami blinked when he realized that he was spacing out.

“Um, yeah?”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just.” He stopped when he suddenly felt something bump against his knee.

“Oh, Kana-chan.” Kuroko said and Kagami looked down and saw a little girl with short hair in blue pajamas.

“Sensei.” She mumbled, while rubbing her eye. “Sensei, I can’t sleep.”

Kuroko sighed and put away the unfinished bento.

“Again?”

The girl nodded.

“Alright. Come over here.”

The girl made a move towards Tetsuya, but then stopped when she suddenly noticed Kagami and looked at him with a sleepy confusion.

“Hi.” She said.

“Um, hi.”

“Are you a giant?”

Kuroko couldn’t help but snort quietly.

“No. I’m a firefighter.” Kagami said while sending Kuroko an annoyed glare.

“Are you sensei’s friend?|

“Y-yeah. Something like that.”

The girl hummed thoughtfully, definitely not sleepy in the slightest anymore.

“Kana-chan. Do you want a coloring book?”

The girl immediately turned her attention back to Tetsuya.

“Yes! The one with bears!” She squealed and then covered her mouth with her hands when Tetsuya made a gentle shushing sound.

“Alright, but you need to be quiet and not wake your friends.”

Kana-chan nodded and climbed in Tetsuya’s lap, beaming like then sun, because she got to sit at sensei’s desk. Soon she was too preoccupied with her bears to pay attention to Kagami, but she kept asking Tetsuya of his opinions on color schemes in an excited whisper.

Taiga didn’t say anything, just observed the scene of a little girl sitting in Tetsuya’s lap and both of them bowed seriously over a coloring book. At that time Taiga assumed it was just because Tetsuya liked kids more than anyone he ever knew and just because he was hard working and determined to do a good job.

But at the same time he felt like something was strangely off. Like he was missing something, or not reading a cue properly.

He wasn’t aware that this would just grow from there.

Kagami was pulled from his thoughts while he observed his husband with one of his pupils, by the door opening and a young lady entering suddenly apologizing that she was late.

“It’s fine Hasegawa-san. Nap time will be over soon so you’re just on time.”

“I see.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “Kana-chan can’t sleep again?” Both Tetsuya and Kana-chan shook their heads, which made of a particularly funny picture.

The young teacher sighed and then noticed Kagami.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Didn’t know you had a visitor sensei.” He suddenly looked down at Taiga’s hand and her eyes grew in realization.

“So you are you sensei’s-“

“Yes! Ah um, yeah sorry. I better leave now.” Kagami stood up suddenly, thankfully not knocking over the chair and waking all the kids. The woman blinked surprised at Kagami’s outburst.

“Taiga-kun it’s fine.” Tetsuya assured him gently.

“Okay.” Kagami sighed. “I still better go and get ready. I’ll leave you dinner in the fridge.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“Y-yeah.” Kagami stammered and then leaned down suddenly to kiss Tetsuya’s cheek and ruffle Kana-chan’s hair. The girl looked up at him while chewing on a crayon.

“See you.”

“Bye-bye.” She said.

Kagami left the preschool building and finally realized that he patted the girl on the head for some reason. He didn’t know why he did it, but for some reason it felt appropriate.

* * *

“Do you think we have everything?”

“I guess so.” Kuroko answered absentmindedly looking through the list of all the items he had to buy for the classroom. Each classroom got a certain amount of money to be spent on the upcoming cultural festival and Tetsuya and the other teacher made a full list of all the supplies they would need for their kids to start working on next week.

Hasegawa-san offered to split the buying and take care of half of the supplies, but Tetsuya said it was fine and that he could take care of it since he and Taiga owned a car so Hasegawa-san wouldn’t need to take a crowded train full of bags. The teacher was apparently very relived and promised to work on finishing their concept of a fairy tale realm that they were supposed to do for the festival.

Kagami was kind of amused that even preschool kids had cultural festivals in Japan, but he merely shrugged and said that he would help Tetsuya with the shopping on Saturday.

“Then let’s go.” He tugged his husband’s hand. “Let’s grab a bite because I’m starving, and go home.”

Tetsuya hummed to himself, but slipped his own fingers between Taiga’s and squeezed, letting him pull him forward.

And then Taiga met resistance when Tetsuya came to an abrupt stop.

“Tet-“ He started and then stopped when he saw that a small boy, maybe four or five years old who was holding Tetsuya by his pant leg.

“Ah.” He gasped when he looked up and saw them looking down at him. “You’re not mama…”

Kagami opened his mouth to say something and his eyes widened in panic when he saw the boy’s eyes begging to fill with tears.

In a blink of an eye, Tetsuya let go of Taiga’s hand and knelt in front of the boy.

“Are you lost?”

The boy nodded.

“What do your mama looks like?”

“She’s…tall!”

Taiga sighed. Well then that would take a while.

“Hey.” He touched Tetsuya’s shoulder, making him look at him. “I’ll put these in the car.”

Tetsuya nodded and then turned his whole attention back to the boy.

Taiga was gone maybe all of ten minutes, fifteen tops and when he got back, Tetsuya already had the kid wrapped around his little finger.

He clung to his legs and looked up at him expectantly like he knew all the answers in the universe (and Taiga was very familiar with that look being directed at Kuroko), but most importantly he was calm and didn’t look like he was about to cry.

“Yuusuke-kun says his mama wore a red coat.” Tetsuya said when Taiga reached them.

“Uh, right. We should go to the staff and tell them so they can look for his mom.”

“Yes, let’s go Yuusuke-kun. Give me your hand.” The boy did as he was told, but after they made maybe a few steps, he stopped suddenly and tugged at Tetsuya’s hand.

“What is it?”

“’M tired.” He mumbled though his pout.

Tetsuya hummed.

“Do you want Taiga-kun to carry you?”

That got Kagami’s attention and he raised an eyebrow.

They boy eyed Kagami unsurely.

“Don’t worry.” Tetsuya whispered loud enough for Kagami to hear. “He only looks scary. He’s actually really nice and he’s very tall so you’ll be able to spot your mama.”

The boy looked at him with wonder, and Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Oi. Don’t just sell me like that.”

Tetsuya gave him a small smile, and Taiga sighed.

He did end up carrying Yuusuke till the staff's office, but despite his height he wasn’t able to spot his mom in the crowd.

After they reported their situation and heard the announcement through the speakers, they stayed for a solid hour near the staff room, but no one came to collect the boy.

Tetsuya did everything to distract him from the fact that he was still basically lost and his mother was probably looking for him everywhere.

They stayed near the staff room for almost an hour and a half when Yuusuke started to complain about being hungry.

"Then let's go eat." Tetsuya said and stood up, Yuusuke in his arms.

"You sure? What if his mom comes and we're not here."

"We'll give the staff my phone number."

Taiga shrugged and waited for Tetsuya to do just that. It would be more logical to send Taiga for the food the kid wanted, but he supposed there was no harm in it.

They went to a majibu joint at the mall and each got something to eat. They were hungry themselves, since they spent half a day at the mall without dinner.

They got Yuusuke a kid's meal and a small shake in a cup appropriate for his size that he slurped at eagerly.

Kagami was munching on his fifth burger when he chocked from laughter suddenly.

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked, taking the straw from his mouth and Yuusuke did the same.

"Nothing just. Both of you looked so serious just now drinking your shakes."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes at Taiga and turned his attention back to the boy.

"Not hungry anymore?"

The boy shook his head.

"I see. What toy did you get?"

"Um..." Yuusuke looked inside his cartoon box. "Pikachu..." He sounded disappointed.

"Do you not like Pikachu?"

"No." The boy shook his head. "I have one already, mama bought me...." He stopped suddenly and remembered.

Kagami's eyes widened, but Tetsuya was quick to save the situation.

"I see." He said and caught Yuusuke's attention. "Do you want to see if your mama is waiting for you? She should be there by now."

Just as he said that the announcement about a lost boy sounded again.

"Yuusuke-kun?"

The boy nodded and they all got up.

* * *

Yuusuke's mom was still not there and Taiga was really beginning to panic.

Even Tetsuya was worried more than usual.

And Yuusuke was just crying.

Taiga left them for a moment, to give Tetsuya an opportunity to calm the boy down. He wasn't really good with crying people, adults or kids.

Tetsuya had a natural talent in convincing the kids it would be alright, and they loved him and believed him, but he couldn't make the impossible.

When Taiga came back from talking to the staff members, making sure they made the announcement clear and frequent, he saw that the boy was now exhaustedly slumped against Tetsuya's shoulder, face red and puffy, as Tetsuya rubbed his back comfortingly.

And he looked guilty as hell, probably for giving the boy false hope, but how could he know?

They sat on the plastic, uncomfortable chairs in silence, stopped by small sobs and whimpers until they also stopped.

Yuusuke fell asleep, exhausted, cheek pressed against Tetsuya's shoulder.

Taiga was at a loss what to do. He looked at his watch. It was quarter to ten. Closing time was near.

He sighed and tipped his head back against the wall. What to do.

There was a sudden pressure on his arm, and when he looked down, he saw Tetsuya pressed to his side, dozing off asleep as well, but his hold on the boy was secure.

He gave him ten minutes. Reaching a hand he brushed his blue strands from his face and rubbed the faint circles under his eye, making a mental note to make sure that Tetsuya was getting enough sleep.

"Hey. Wake up." He shook him gently, making sure Yuusuke didn't.

"Hn." Tetsuya opened his eyes. "Is his mom here?"

"No." Taiga sighed. "But they will be closing soon."

Tetsuya sat up straight in his uncomfortable chair, suddenly very alert.

They sat in silence. Tetsuya looked at the curled child in his arms.

"Taiga-ku-"

"We can't."

Tetsuya looked at him suddenly.

"We can't just leave him alone."

Taiga bit his lip.

"We'll call the police and child services. They'll take care of him and find his mom."

Tetsuya frowned.

"It's late. He's tired. He needs to go to sleep. We can do that tomorrow."

Taiga opened his mouth, but Tetsuya stood up suddenly.

"Let's go home."

They left the mall as the last. Tetsuya made shushing noises when Yuusuke woke up when they were outside.

"I'll drive then." Taiga said and Tetsuya merely nodded his attention on the boy.

"I think-" Tetsuya started but he was suddenly interrupted by an uncharacteristically loud shout in the empty parking lot.

"Yuusuke!"

They both looked in the direction of the voice and they're eyes widened when they saw a woman in a red coat.

"Yuusuke!"

The boy stirred when he heard the voice and was suddenly wide awake.

"Mama!" He screamed and reached for her when she approached them.

She immediately took the boy from Tetsuya's arms, not even stopping to look at him and the look flashing on his face was as if someone ripped something from inside him and Taiga felt a weird sort of ache in his stomach, a seed of realization poking at his brain.

"Where have you been?!" Yuusuke's mom scolded the boy suddenly when the time of happy hugging was over.

"I'm sorry mama!" The boy wailed, but the woman was still twitchy and annoyed probably from worry and anger at herself more than at her son, but it still looked like she was taking it out on him.

"When we'll go home you'll-"

"Excuse me." Tetsuya interrupted suddenly and the woman jumped startled when she realized he was there. Yuusuke let out a giggle that made the atmosphere less tense.

"Excuse me." Tetsuya repeated. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya; we've found your son by accident at the mall."

"O-oh, um thank you sir."

"It's not a problem. We waited for you for five hours ma'm."

The woman suddenly blushed.

"I thought I lost him at the post after we left the mall."

Tetsuya blinked.

"You see." The woman continued. "Yuu-kun, has this...thing. That I can't sometimes...see him. He's good at hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Yes. I-" She stopped ashamed. "I sometimes forget about him not being near me." She finished in a whisper.

Taiga opened his mouth to comment when he realized what she was talking about, but Tetsuya again was faster.

"I see."

"You probably think I'm a bad mother."

"Not at all." Kuroko said quickly. "It's not unusual."

"It's not?" She blinked.

"No." He shook his head and took a piece of paper.

"I'm a teacher and I have experience with kids like Yuusuke-kun. If you need help please don't hesitate and contact me."

The woman took Tetsuya's phone number and looked at him for a moment, very confused, before she gave him a small smile and bow.

"Thank you sir. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Me too!" Yuusuke chimed in.

"It's no problem. I'm glad everything turned out fine."

They said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

Tetsuya was quiet when Taiga drove and didn't really pay attention to him for a moment, until he spoke.

"Who would have thought huh? Tiny phantom." He snorted to himself, but Tetsuya kept quiet.

"Hey are you-oh."

Tetsuya was fast asleep.

Taiga just shook his head.

* * *

Taiga didn’t have much experience with family gatherings until he started dating Kuroko. That was also when he learned that he surprisingly had a lot of relatives.

Sure his closest family might have been small (it was bigger than Taiga’s anyway), since it comprised of his parents and grandmother (and Nigou, helpfully supplied by Kuroko) and well, him now too, but Tetsuya had actually quite a lot of distant relatives.

He had at least three aunts on each side. Some of his grandmother’s cousins were still alive, so those would pop in and out. And of course his father’s and mother’s aunts and cousins and their kids.

Tetsuya might have been an only kid, but he had a ton of cousins, most of them older than him by at least a few years. Taiga was still just his boyfriend when he met some of them, college women and sometimes even past college, all in various stages of elegance, politeness and niceness, but what they had in common thought was that they all doted on Tetsuya as if he was their own little brother.

And yes, even when he was an adult.

Tetsuya was embarrassed of course when that happened, but he couldn’t even fake being angry or more than a little annoyed, because he always thrived in big gatherings of people he loved and cherished, even when they tended to go a little overboard with affection (that looked very familiar).

Which also made Taiga realize just how predominantly female his family was.

Most of Tetsuya’s male relatives where uncles and one or two cousins, his grandmother’s cousin and his father’s brother, but the rest of overwhelmingly female.

Which could also explain why Tetsuya was such a beloved cousin in his family and why everyone doted on him and it was no secret that he was a total mama’s boy.

That thought gave Taiga a sort of weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not…jealousy. More like some kind of longing, but one that was too vague and too distant to make Taiga feel anything more than some sort of faint nostalgia.

He liked them. Surprisingly, he didn’t have many problems with all the estrogen present whenever some of them visited and Taiga happened to be there.

They were more than supportive too, though Taiga didn’t really fear any sort of backlash. He had his own dad’s and Tetsuya’s closes family approval and even if he didn’t, that wouldn’t have stopped him anyway. Obviously it was good that there was no conflict (more like a ton of curiosity and some less than subtle questions coming from everywhere, but that was it), but it was simply a bonus of sorts.

So he could deal with the abundance of women in Kuroko’s family.

It was a little more difficult to deal with pregnant women.

One of Tetsuya’s cousins, Minato, was six months pregnant when Kagami first saw her after a long time and he almost insulted her with his ‘wow it’s big’ comment about her stomach.

Tetsuya of course give him a helpful jab in the ribs and Taiga doubled over, wheezing. Okay he had a point.

Minato however had a bigger sense of humor than Taiga gave her credit for and just laughed before he could even apologize properly.

“It’s not an it, it’s a he.” She said and everyone in the room, who wasn’t Minato and her husband gasped.

“A boy!”

Thus followed all the various congratulations and best wishes, plans for baby showers and presents and all sorts of things, Taiga had no idea about or any interest in.

He let the women talk freely, and instinctively looked to Tetsuya who was sneaking gazes at his cousin.

Taiga followed his gaze and felt a little awkward when he realized he was eying her round belly.

“Oh!” Minato exclaimed suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Tetsuya’s mother asked.

“Oh, nothing, I just felt it kick.”

“You mean him.” Taiga said and she snorted. She rubbed her stomach and then paused.

“Come here.” She said after a moment, making a gesture towards both of them.

Taiga looked at Tetsuya and then shrugged and stood up from the couch to walk up to Tetsuya’s cousin who did the same. Tetsuya tailed behind him.

“Want to feel him kick?” She grinned and took their wrists and places their palms on her stomach.

Taiga wanted to protest, because he might not know much about Japanese customs (he was still getting better okay, he never had a lot of practice and Tetsuya’s family still teased him for being too American and made constant jabs about his PDAs), but touching a pregnant woman’s stomach was probably a bit too much.

“I shouldn’t-“

Minato rolled her eyes.

“Come on. We’re family right?”

Taiga paused at that. He never saw it that way. Sure Tetsuya was his family. Sure his parents and grandmother were his family (which took him some time to accept that fact and start treating them like family rather than like his boyfriend’s family), but that was it. The rest was Tetsuya’s family and at best they were acquaintances.

So it felt kind of…weird? To hear Kuroko’s cousin call him family. He saw her all of six times maybe, talked three. He knew her husband, and that she liked bike rides and was going to have a son and that’s all. That’s it.

She still looked at him expectantly, so he hesitantly and gently put his hand back.

Suddenly he and Tetsuya both gasped and jumped when they felt a kick.

Minato laughed heartily as well as Kuroko’s mom, and he felt himself blush. Looking to the side he saw that Tetsuya was also embarrassed. But he kept eyeing Minato’s stomach.

“I think he’s going to be a football player. That one was almost not painful.” She joked.

They both sat back on the couch not saying anything back. Minato said she was hungry and everyone decided to move to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Everyone except them of course.

The silence was weird. Taiga didn’t understand why it felt weird. Did they do something wrong? Did he do something wrong? But Tetsuya didn’t reprimand him this time; he was just so strangely quiet. He was like that since they arrived and Tetsuya saw Minato.

Taiga looked to the side, but Kuroko wasn’t looking at him, but on the ground, his hair, it was getting a little too long, was hiding his eyes, and Taiga couldn’t deduce what he was thinking about.

“Hey-“

He didn’t finish, because Tetsuya leaned against his arm and his fingers suddenly brushed Taiga’s hand. Without thinking much he caught Tetsuya’s hand and laced their fingers together and tucked their joined hands closer to the side.

No one was there so see it anyway, but Taiga felt like Tetsuya wanted a bit of that right now.

Even if he didn’t understood why.

Even though he did on some level, he still wasn’t able to articulate it. That would come later.

They sat like that for a long moment, listening to the cozy, homey chatter of people from the kitchen.

“Ah it kicked again!” Minato exclaimed and the commotion grew.

Tetsuya squeezed Kagami’s hand suddenly and Kagami squeezed it back.

Something began to form in his mind.

* * *

“Here Tetsuya. Meet your nephew, Satoru.”

Minato visited them four months later, when her baby was already born. She visited alone, since her husband was in delegation and she didn’t want to stay alone. Kuroko’s mom invited her to stay over for a week or even longer if she wanted. She stayed in Tetsuya’s old room, right with Satoru, who got his own bed, pulled out from a storage in the house. Turned out, it also used to be Tetsuya’s.

Speaking of which.

Taiga watched with apprehension how Minato transferred the small, whimpering bundle of blankets from her own arms into Tetsuya’s.

Tetsuya looked different then. Wide eyes, slightly red face probably from excitement and slightly shaky hands.

Minato helped him support Satoru’s head in the right way and soon, Tetsuya stopped looking so nervous.

“First time holding a baby?”

“Yes.” Tetsuya answered, not looking at anyone or anything but the baby in his arms. “I haven’t had the chance to hold one yet.”

“I see.” She said and stroked her son’s hair gently. “But you’re a born natural. Look, he’s not grimacing at all.”

Tetsuya smiled gently at the baby.

“Hello, Satoru-kun.” He said softly, while the boy kept staring at him.

Tetsuya and Minato became completely engrossed with the baby, talking softly to it and to each other and Taiga suddenly felt kind of left out. Not wanting to be bother, he silently left Tetsuya’s room. Just when he was leaving he saw Tetsuya rocking Satoru in his arms, the way Misato instructed him.

Not knowing what to do with himself, he found himself in the kitchen where Kuroko’s mother was preparing lunch. He pulled out a spear apron from one of the cabinets and quickly got to help her.

Taiga noticed that she was giving him side glances, but never said anything. It annoyed him a bit, because Tetsuya did the same sometimes, especially when he knew Taiga wanted to talk about something which was bothering him, but he waited for him to bring it up.

And Taiga knew what she wanted to ask about, or supposed he knew. He really hoped she wouldn’t, because he didn’t know how to answer.

Minato came down for dinner just as they were serving it, but Tetsuya was missing.

“He’s with Satoru.” She explained when she sat down at the table.

“Is something wrong with him?” Kuroko’s mom asked.

“Nah.” Minato said. “He just picked his favorite uncle I think.”

Kuroko’s mom laughed, while Kagami felt some sort of weird feeling flop inside.

“I’ll go get him.” He said and took off the apron.

Taiga gently pushed the door to Tetsuya’s room open and scanned the insides.

When he spotted him, he had to pause for a moment, weirdly taken by the scene.

Tetsuya was standing near the crib, the baby in his arms, still and breathing gently, his small legs twitching from time to time. Tetsuya’s was looking at him, his hair obstructing his eyes again, but his lips were moving, whispering something.

Taiga didn’t know what it was, but he was more than sure that it would make the boy have the best of dreams.

It was eerily quiet, save for the soft, muted sounds coming from the kitchen downstairs and creating a feeling of comfort and warmth, and Taiga felt uneasy by the thought that he would have to interrupt it.

He pushed the door open a bit wider and it made a cracking sound which got Kuroko's attention. He looked at Taiga briefly and smiled softly and it made Taiga's throat constrict for a moment as he swallowed at the image.

"Dinner's is ready." His voice was strangely hoarse.

"I'll be there in a minute." Tetsuya muttered and rocked the baby in his arms when it whimpered.

Taiga observed his husband for a while longer, before he retreated quietly, leaving the door slightly ajar and then came back down to the kitchen.

Tetsuya stayed upstairs for another hour.

* * *

“Woha Coach, are you staring a mini basket team or something?” Kagami couldn’t help but comment when he saw Riko’s swollen belly, peaking from under her coat.

“Haha. Very funny Bakagami.” She snarked back and gave him the huge bag, while Hyuga let go of their twin daughter’s hands and they ran up to him with wild screeches of happiness.

“Uncle!!” Both girls attached themselves to his legs like vices and looked up at him grinning mischievously. And just a few years earlier they were actually scared of approaching him.

“Hey rascals.” Kagami grinned at them and they giggled.

Riko rolled her eyes and adjusted the little boy in her arms, who was eying Taiga apprehensively and when their eyes met, he turned his head away and buried it in his mom’s neck.

Takeru was the youngest of the whole bunch. After Riko and Hyuga married five years ago, they were surprisingly…proactive.

Takuya was the oldest. He was standing a little to the back, with his Pokémon backpack and cap on, but he was mostly paying attention to his phone. Yuki and Risa were twins, one year younger than their brother and the most energetic and prone to mischief. And Takeru, one year old, was uncharacteristically bashful and shy. Taiga assumed it was because he was still small and the combined Aida-Hyuga genes haven’t kicked in yet, seeing how neither of his parents were well shy or anything like that.

But they all looked like their parents; black haired and bespectacled (aside from the little Takeru), with a cunning gleam in their eyes. In a way, Taiga felt a sense of satisfaction when both his former slave drivers finally experience what it was like to deal with each other.

"Hello."

Everyone jumped at the polite voice that came out of nowhere when Tetsuya appeared in the genkan.

"Uncle!" The girls shouted and left Kagami's legs in favor of Tetsuya's, who knelt down to give them both a hug.

The usually averse to any forms of physical affection Takuya also came in for a hug and Riko turned to her husband.

"Do you see that? It happens every time we bring them here."

Hyuga rolled his eyes, knowing that Riko was merely joking, since she valued their help as babysitters. They could always ask Kiyoshi, but as much as the kids liked him, they never listened to him, since he allowed them to do whatever they wanted. Tetsuya had a natural talent in making the kids listen and behave and they all really respected him and genuinely felt bad when they did something improper.

Taiga could relate to that, because Tetsuya's disappointed look was way worse than his angry one.

Tetsuya took both girls by the hands and led them to the living room, while Takuya followed, his phone finally forgotten for once.

That left Taiga in the doorway with the kid's bags, Hyuga and Riko and their youngest.

"Hey when are you going to get your own?" Riko asked casually, but loud enough for Tetsuya to definitely hear in the other room, making Taiga sputter.

"Stop it." Hyuga scolded her and she huffed. "And give Takeru to Kagami, we have to go catch out train to Sapporo."

"Maybe we can take him with us?" She said, while stroking his black hair. "He never stayed over, so he's not spoiled yet."

"Riko."

"Okay, okay, fine." She said and pried the boy's hands from around her neck and transferred him to Kagami, who took him gently.

"Another conference?"

"Yeah." They both said and Taiga was sure there was a gleam in their eyes that he recognized back from high school.

"And Kiyoshi-senpai won't be upset that you looked him over?"

"Oh, he's coming with us." Riko said and waved her hand, while she was fixing Takeru's shirt.

"Don't forget about mama okay? I know uncles are great and all, but remember who gave birth to you."

Hyuga sent Kagami a helpless look.

"We'll be back on Sunday evening. I'll call." She said and kissed the boys forehead.

Kagami felt the boy stir anxiously when both Hyuga and Riko were saying their goodbyes and getting ready to leave.

Then the door clicked shut and after a pause Takeru started crying. Not very loudly, just small sniffles, but before Taiga could react, Tatsuya materialized next to him out of thin air and wordlessly took the boy from him. He took him to the living room, where there was already a game board set up and the other three Hyuga-Aida offspring were sporting glasses of orange juice.

Tetsuya took Takeru to a quieter corner of the living room, where he sat him next to Nigou. The dog immediately perked up, attention full when he saw another visitor. He barked happily, but the boy flinched, so Tetsuya started talking to him soothingly, asking if he wanted to pet the doggy.

Soon the boy yielded and he and Nigou started a proper friendship, while Tetsuya returned to the twins and Takuya and all of them resumed their game.

Taiga observed them for a moment, set the bags down somewhere in the corner and got to prepare dinner.

* * *

Even when Kuroko used to bring Nigou over when they were dating and even before that and they had breakfast, it was never even mildly hectic.

On days when they could take their time, they would make waffles and pancakes and toast for breakfast. They would brew fresh coffee and enjoy the meal, talking about anything and nothing, or smiling at each other across the table and rubbing cold feet under.

Nigou would usually eat his own food in peace and then venture under the table to warm Kuroko's feel further when Taiga was busy answering the phone or was still in the middle of making food, while Kuroko groggily tried to wake up.

But it was peaceful. Unlike the breakfasts they had from time to time when babysitting Hyuga and Riko's little devil spawns.

The twins would attach themselves to Taiga's legs and would grin at him mischievously and ask him all sorts of difficult questions (why are you so tall? why is our hair red? can you dunk while having your eyes closes? why is the pan burning?!) before they would get bored, their attention span almost nonexistent and would run off to bother someone else or plot new mischief.

Takuya would complain about his vegetables and milk, and would play on his phone all morning and Takeru would look at everything and everyone with huge, anxious eyes, ready to burst into tears any moment.

Add an excited Alaskan malamute to that and you'd have utter chaos.

And yet....there was strange order in this chaos.

The twins would soon find themselves at the table, munching on the pancakes Taiga made for them. Takuya would get encouraged to try at least some of the vegetables (it was his parents' suggestion that he needed to eat them more) and would discover that uncle's cooking was nothing like mom's. And Takeru would sit calmly in Tetsuya's lap and let himself be feed, one spoon full of baby food at a time, while staring with huge, brown eyes at Taiga.

"He's staring at me." Taiga said when the boy kept looking at him like he was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

Admittedly, it was an improvement from trying to hide in Riko's shoulder, but he still looked like he was gauging if Taiga wasn't about to eat him or something.

"Hm?" Tetsuya paused and looked curiously at the boy. "Do you want to sit on uncle's lap now?"

Taiga stifled at that and so did the boy, who shook his head.

"Don't be scared. He only looks scary." Tetsuya whispered into Takeru's ear, loud enough for everyone to hear and the twins laughed. Takuya was too busy eating. "He's really, really nice, I promise."

Taiga didn't know how Tetsuya managed to convince a weepy one and a half year old, who was afraid of him to sit in his lap, but he managed to do it. He could apparently speak baby.

"See." Tetsuya said to Takeru and helped him steady his spoon. "It's not that bad."

Kagami rolled his eyes.

* * *

Saturday evening found them both sprawled on the couch, Tetsuya reading a book, with his feet propped on Taiga’s lap and enjoying a foot rub, while Taiga, providing said foot rub and aimlessly watching TV.

He didn’t saw Tetsuya send him glances over his book or feel him move, so when he turned his head to the side, he almost fell of the couch in surprise when he saw Kuroko’s face next to his.

“Wha-“ He didn’t get to finish, because suddenly soft lips pressed into his and his instincts took over and he kissed back, letting Tetsuya deepen the kiss and nibble and suck on his bottom lip.

“What was that for?” Taiga asked when the kiss was over and his face wasn’t flaming up like a bonfire.

Tetsuya gave him a cheeky smile and another kiss.

“Do I have to have a reason?”

Kagami’s face indeed flamed like a bonfire. There was no point in trying to analyze Tetsuya’s behavior sometimes; the only way was to just go with the flow.

They settled back on the couch, this time Tetsuya’s book left on the coffee table, as he made himself comfortable under Taiga’s arm.

An hour passed when suddenly both heard noises, coming from somewhere around the entrance to the living room.

Both saw the twins whispering into each other’s ears, not succeeding in being very stealthy.

“You go ask.”

“No! You ask, it was your idea!”

The girls argued for a moment longer, before they noticed that the adults saw them and they, surprisingly looked sheepish. Finally they decided on something and moved forward to the couch.

“Uncle?”

“Yes dear?” Tetsuya asked, because even if they called them both that, it was clearly addressed towards him.

The girls looked at each other and then back at them and finally asked the burning question.

“Are you two going to have a baby?”

If Taiga had something to drink, he’d definitely choke.  
  
As it was, he only blushed crimson and his mouth fell open, before he sputtered. Tetsuya on the other hand looked completely composed, having an abundance of experience with preschoolers asking strange and uncomfortable questions.

“Why do you think that?” He asked gently.

The girls looked at each other and then to Taiga’s surprise flushed themselves, their behavior suddenly bashful. It was like seeing mini Riko’s being shy, which just didn’t add up in Taiga’s head.

”We saw you kiss uncle.” They finally admit and Taiga also recognized guilt in their eyes. “Sorry.”

Tetsuya merely hummed and untangled himself from Taiga, sitting on the couch properly. He beckoned for the two rascals to come closer and them picked them up, one by one and sat them on his knees.

“No. We’re not having a baby.” He explained calmly.

“When Mommy kisses Daddy they have a baby.” Yuki shared her observation while Risa eagerly nodded.

“I see.” Tetsuya said and then added “But don’t worry, we won’t have a baby.” Taiga paused when he heard a note of sorrow in Tetsuya’s voice.

“Really?”

“Really. You’re my favorite babies.”

The twins giggled and threw their arms around Tetsuya’s neck, knocking him back against the couch. They tousled for a moment, before settling against his chest comfortably and snuggled. Admittedly, Taiga felt a bit left out.

Tetsuya changed the channel to something more kid friendly than the news, which turned out to be Doraemon, and all four ended up watching just that.

Taiga turned to the heap next to him and asked if he girls would want something to drink, but he saw them both fast asleep. He caught Tetsuya’s eye and he gave him a smile, before bringing a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet and then he dropped it on the couch feeling for Taiga’s hand and then squeezing when he found it.

Taiga looked down at their joined hands and then up to see Tetsuya intently watching Doraemon while the intended audience napped on him.

He felt a certain pang inside his chest, like he was hollow, confusing thoughts swam in his head and his breath caught when he heard a certain voice at the back of his head that screamed Ask him, ask him you moron ASK HIM.

He finally squeezed back.

By that time, Tetsuya was asleep himself.

* * *

The chaos that ensured when it was time to part was in no way the same as the one during breakfast time.

For starters, the breakfast one was somewhat expected. The other one was not.

Riko and Hyuga arrived earlier than expected. They were supposed to pick up their kids around seven in the evening, but they turned up two hours earlier, just when they finished dinner and the kids were just settled down for a nap. Now, they had to wake them up (aside from Takeru, who didn't want to sleep preferring to play with Nigou), get them dressed and pack their things.

So their apartment was a little bit in a state of chaos.

Yuki and Risa whined and were incredibly clingy when Tetsuya dressed them, while Takuya went about searching for his things all over the apartment living room and Taiga was finishing packing their things into the travel bag.

"Sorry we didn't call." Hyuga said and shot Riko a look. "Someone was being impatient."

She pouted and put her hands on her hips, making her tiny, pregnant posture look somewhat amusing yet intimidating at the same time.

"I missed my kids. Is that a crime?"

Hyuga didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes and took the bag Taiga handed him.

"Thanks."

Kagami waved off his thanks, just as Tetsuya walked back from their room, where he was helping the girls change. They both looked groggy and grumpy, while they rubbed their eyes and yawned.

"Hi mommy."

"Hello girls. Come to mommy."

The twins looked at Riko with bleary eyes and then at each other, before they turned around and hugged Tetsuya's legs.

He merely smiled and patted their heads.

"Bye uncle."

"See you. Go say bye to uncle Taiga."

Just when he said that, they both ran up to Kagami and hugged his legs. Kagami bend down and gave them both a quick hug. Despite being mischief makers, he was still sort of fond of them.

"Bye rascals." He squeezed them and they complained that he was going to crush them.

Takuya came after being called a few times, because he got distracted with his phone. Surprisingly het let himself be hugged as well, to which Riko looked really displeased, that her usually revered son was freely giving affection to someone else.

Takeru wasn't really aware what was going on, as Tetsuya picked him up and carried him to the genkan.

"You'll be a good boy to your parents alright?"

Takeru of course didn't said anything, just observed Tetsuya with big, brown eyes.

"Everyone has everything?" Hyuga asked and Riko picked up her youngest son from Tetsuya, while her other kids confirmed that, yes they indeed had everything.

Nigou got curious so he also wriggled himself between Tetsuya and Taiga, and waved his tail excitedly.

Then everyone started to leave, putting on shoes and coats and while Riko put Takeru's hat on the boy suddenly started crying.

"What's wrong?" Hyuga asked suddenly, showing that this whole parenthood business was still freaking him out at times.

"I don't know." Riko said frowning. She bounced Takeru at her hip, but it only served to make it worse.

"Is he hungry?" Hyuga asked and Tetsuya and Taiga informed them that they had lunch.

"Then what is it?"

Everyone looked at each other for help, while Riko tried to calm her boy.

"Can I?" Tetsuya said and stepped up to Riko. She looked at him and then at the boy in her arms who was starting to cry louder and reluctantly gave him back to Tetsuya.

He accepted the boy in his arms and rocked him a few times, while making gentle shushing sounds. It was the same as what Riko did, but while her actions only made the boy more irritated, it worked liked a charm coming from Tetsuya and Takeru went quiet in a matter of seconds.

All adults looked at Tetsuya in awe and some with jealously, as he held the now quiet boy.

"Great." Riko broke the stunned silence and threw her arms in the air. "He doesn't wanna leave!"

 

* * *

  
Something thumped against Kagami’s chest and he started and looked away from scrolling though his facebook feed.

It was Kuroko’s book, which fell out of his lax hands. Kagami looked up and saw him sound asleep, cheek pressed against his chest where the t-shirt he wore to bed was wrinkling and an imprint was already forming on his face.

Kagami’s lips twitched slightly, thinking whenever he should move him or let him be and then watch him go around the apartment with it in the morning and maybe tease him a bit.

His smile stopped as soon as it started because he realized, when he looked at his phone again, that it was still pretty early for Kuroko, the forever bookworm and night owl. It was Taiga who usually drifted off first, while Kuroko read on as long as he could.

It only showed how tired he was recently.

Kagami put down his phone on the bedside table on Tetsuya’s side and wrapped that arm around his shoulders, bringing him close. He took his book gently from his hands and bookmarked it carefully, afraid to not wake him.

Tetsuya however, stayed still, breathing deeply and his fingers curled lightly in front of his face.

Kagami made sure to not move around too much and let him sleep. Usually he would succumb within minutes with a sleepy Kuroko curled next to him, but this time something was keeping him up.

That and the fact that he didn’t get to watch his husband sleep that often.

Kagami’s hand found his way in Tetsuya’s soft hair, which was already starting to become a mess, even if he was barely moving, and he stroked it gently at his scalp. Tetsuya didn’t react much, but a wrinkle between his eyebrows suddenly smoothed itself out. Other than that he was still soundly sleeping.

Kagami bit his lip and moved his hand to Kuroko’s face, cupping it gently and stroking thumb over his cheekbone.

There was no denying it anymore and Taiga didn’t really have a choice but to admit to the obvious fact.

Tetsuya wanted a family.

Well, that was not right. It was a roundabout way of saying it, since he already had a family.

He wanted a kid.

Kagami exhaled suddenly, not knowing he was holding his breath and he felt a little dizzy.

He…well, he did feel a bit guilty because he really couldn’t gave Tetsuya this one thing in a, well natural way, but he soon dismissed that thought. He doubted Tetsuya would care about it.

When Taiga thought about it though, he was very obvious with it, but he never brought the topic up. Was he dropping hints and waiting for Taiga to say something himself, or did he think Taiga wouldn’t be able to notice?

It could be either, but the latter seemed more plausible and honestly Taiga wouldn’t blame him for it.

He was kind of dense after all.

Tetsuya made a sleepy noise and then turned his face fully into Taiga's chest, burrowing there and sighing deeply.

Kagami rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, before he reached for the lamp at the bedside table and turned it off.

Tetsuya rarely asked for anything, so if he wanted that Taiga was willing to give it to him, even if he himself felt very unsure of the idea.

But it was settled. He just needed to find the right moment.  


* * *

  
That moment happened sooner than he expected, or rather Taiga made it happen. He wasn't really the type of person to sit and wait for the things to come, he preferred to just go and act.

And so the next morning, he woke up to Tetsuya making twelve bento boxes.

Kagami yawned, while he stood in the doorframe, watching his husband puttering around the kitchen while preparing the meals.

"Is there a field trip today?" He asked and Tetsuya merely shook his head, not even fazed that Kagami was standing in the doorway and observing him. He had a freaky sixth sense.

"No. Just figured out we can take the kids outside for lunch, since the weather is nice."

Taiga studied at Tetsuya's profile when he said that while looking out of the window. The weather was indeed nice.

"Hey..." Taiga started but the words sort of died in his throat for a moment.

"Hm?" Tetsuya asked while packing the boxes into the paper bag.

Taiga didn't say anything for a long moment, and he saw that Tetsuya was giving him a brief look over his shoulder. Any minute now he would ask what was wrong.

"Tai-"

Which was the moment he chose to blurt out what he wanted to say.

"I know you want one."

Tetsuya looked at Taiga and blinked in confusion.

"A bento box?"

"No!" Taiga sputtered when he realized what he said and that he actually blurted it out like a total idiot, that he of course was. "I mean..." There was no stopping it now anyway. "I meant a k-ki- I mean a child."

Tetsuya paused in putting the last bento inside the bag and didn't move. Taiga couldn't see his face.

He then straightened up and turned to clean the dishes.

He didn't say anything.

Taiga was beginning to panic.

"Shit, I was wrong?"

Tetsuya paused when he put away a plate.

"No." He said very quietly and resumed washing the dishes.

"Why haven't you said anything then?"

Tetsuya stayed silent.

"Hey." Kagami said maybe a bit too sharply and finally entered the kitchen and grabbed Tetsuya's elbow and forced him to face Taiga.

"Well?" He asked when Tetsuya was stubbornly looking at the sink.

"Oi, talk to me." He said, gently and shook his arm a bit.

"Because I didn't want to..." Tetsuya faltered. "...impose."

Kagami stopped then and dropped his hand from Tetsuya's elbow and sighed.

That was so.... frustrating. How could Tetsuya even think he was imposing anything, Jesus Christ. That was a thing which carried over since forever. First it was him not saying that he didn't like to eat something, then it was when he wanted a certain book but was short on money at the moment, and was too polite to borrow some, and it just spiraled from there.

Even when they started dating, even when they moved in together, there was a period of time where Tetsuya still assumed himself a guest, even if it was his home too. He never asked about stuff that was really important to him, because he didn't want to impose.

Not even about a damn additional shelf for his stupid books.

"And also." Tetsuya continued. "I didn't know...if you'd want the same."

That got Kagami's attention.

"I'm fine with Coaches' kids?"

"Yes. For the weekend." He bit his lip. "It's not the same."

Kagami sighed again and ran a hand through his face. Of course it wasn't. That was the whole point right? The whole nine yards? Not just recreational parenting. Goddamn it.

And also, Kuroko was missing on a damn important detail.

"Listen here." He said and put his palms on Tetsuya's shoulders.

"I'm kind of tired with reminding you this so I'll say it for the last time got it?"

Tetsuya looked at him with wide eyes.

"I want, what you want. Whatever that is. But I'm not a mind reader okay? That shit took me like three months to figure out."

He admitted feeling very, very stupid.

Tetsuya gave him a look and then smiled, before he walked forward and bumped into his chest.

When Kagami felt shaking, he thought it was laughter.

"Don't make fun of me asshole." Kagami muttered, but then stopped when he heard a sniff.

"Wha- why the hell are you crying?"

He pushed at Kuroko's shoulders and yeah, those were tears, but he was also sort of laughing too.

"I'm not." He said and sniffed again. "My eyes are sweaty."

Kagami looked at him and then snorted, pulling him into his chest again and tangling a hand in his hair.

"Well stop it. It's contagious." He muttered and blinked a few times himself.

Tetsuya laughed.

After they composed themselves and untangled, Kuroko's face was puffy and red, but he still looked beautiful to Taiga because he was just so happy.

"Hey." Taiga said and brushed the last stray tears from his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Let's get a kid."

The brilliant smile was all he need as an answer.

* * *

OMAKE.

"Yeah?"

"Taiga-kun? I have a small problem."

"Yeah?"

"The bento boxes? I forgot them."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"..."

"Can you please bring them to the pre-school?"

"Ha? What's in it for me?"

"My eternal love and devotion."

"I thought I already had that."

"I'll throw in a kiss as a bonus."

"Okay. Deal."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure that wasn't on purpose?"

"...No."

"Really."

"Yes really."

"Whatever you say."

"Well, it might have been a bit planned since the little ones wanted to meet their favorite firefighter.

"Tetsuya..."

"Only for two hours please."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye."

Kagami sighed as he looked at the massive bag of bentos on the table and then back at his phone.

Ah screw it. He could take day off.

**Author's Note:**

> phew this turned long. 
> 
> okay some notes abt the kiddies. 
> 
> Kana - 4 years old  
> Yuusuke - 2 years old  
> Satoru - 4 months old  
> Takuya - 5 years old  
> Yuki and Risa - 4 years old  
> Takeru - 1,5 years old  
> Jun - Unborn Aida-Hyuga baby
> 
> The idea about Hyuriko having bajillion kids from [aphelion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelion_orion) <3


End file.
